Forever and always
by konanmalfoy
Summary: Sakura por fin tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, Es una respetada ninja de Konoha, consiguió casarse con el amor de su vida ... si, Sakura tiene todo lo que quería... menos un hijo. Two-shot


Sakura Haruno por fin podía decir que su sueño se había hecho realidad. La guerra se había acabado y el mundo shinobi había sido salvado gracias a Naruto y a los que se habían constituido como los nuevos tres sannin. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea después de decirle a Sakura que lo esperase e irse en su viaje de redención, Naruto se había casado con Hinata al terminar la misión contra Toneri y poco a poco todo había ido volviendo a la normalidad.

Si, Sakura por fin era feliz. Su nombre había cambiado a Sakura Uchiha y vivía en una de las casas remodeladas del barrio Uchiha. Sasuke era uno de los capitanes de las fuerzas AMBU, gracias a Naruto y Kakashi se había ganado el favor de la aldea. Y Sakura junto con Ino había abierto una clínica para los huérfanos de la guerra ya que después de lo que había pasado, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que tratando los traumas y cerrando las heridas de los más jóvenes no se convertirían en personas resentidas y llenas de venganza como los Akatsuki o varios ninjas renegados.

Si… Sakura por fin tenía todo lo que quería, menos un hijo.

Aquella mañana se despertó cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le dieron de lleno en la cara. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Todavía tenía una hora para ir al trabajo, tiempo suficiente. Se arrebujó un momento más bajo las sábanas aprovechando el calor al máximo. Konoha era muy fría en noviembre.

Sintió algo rozarle la pierna izquierda y se giró para mirar a su marido con ojos entrecerrados. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha tumbado boca arriba con una mano sobre su estómago y las negras pestañas rozándole los marcados pómulos. Su perfecto marido dormía plácidamente como si nada le preocupase en el mundo. Normalmente cuando se despertaba y lo veía a su lado tenía ganas de gritar y ponerse a bailar por toda la casa. La niña de doce años que vivía dentro de ella seguía sin creerse que estuvieran casados.

Pero cómo le odiaba a veces. Esa mañana era una de esas raras ocasiones, ya que la noche anterior la había mantenido despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Él había llegado de trabajar justo cuando Sakura estaba saliendo de la ducha vestida solo con una diminuta toalla negra con el símbolo Uchiha. No había hecho falta nada más. Se miraron un par de segundos y después se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Desde que la guerra se había acabado fue así entre ellos. La noche en que Sakura perdió la virginidad fue la mejor de su vida. Sasuke había salido ya del hospital al igual que Naruto y ella le había acompañado a su antiguo apartamento para ayudarle a instalarse ya que le costaba hacer ciertas cosas con un solo brazo.

Cenaron juntos y estuvieron hablando varias horas. Hasta que ambos se quedaron sin palabras y sus corazones obtuvieron la paz que necesitaban. No sabía cuando habían empezado a besarse solo que no pudieron parar. Esa mañana fue la primera que amaneció junto a Sasuke y no sería la última. Unas horas después Sasuke emprendió su viaje hacia la redención y no se vieron hasta dos años después, cuando Toneri intentó acabar con ellos. No tardaron demasiado en casarse. La gente le decía que llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo pero ella siempre contestaba lo mismo, "Nuestra relación empezó cuando ambos teníamos doce años. No ha sido nada convencional pero nunca estuvimos separados"

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke un momento más en la cama. Era increíble el sueño tan profundo que tenía ese hombre. Ya podía venir una tormenta de ranas o el mismo Naruto gritando que él no se despertaría. Claro, ese era su día libre y poco le había importado tenerla despierta hasta tan tarde pero su caso era distinto. A las ocho y media debía estar en el hospital. Se levantó a regañadientes maldiciendo el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Aunque el día era frío el cielo era claro y el aire limpio. A aldea estaba tranquila y en paz. Después de mucho tiempo se levantaba sin aquella sensación de incertidumbre en su pecho que parecía que iba a aplastarla.

Pero aquella felicidad y optimismo se fue al traste cuando al sentarse en el cuarto de baño vio la mancha de color rojo de su ropa interior. Un sentimiento de rabia y decepción se apoderó de ella. Llevaba un año y medio casada con Sasuke y todavía no conseguía quedarse embarazada.

Que irónico, pensaba. La gran Sakura Haruno, ahora Uchiha, alumna de la princesa Tsunade y su sucesora como una de los tres Sannin que había demostrado sus dotes en la cuarta guerra ninja no era capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como concebir un hijo. La mayoría de sus amigas lo habían conseguido y ella no conseguía lograrlo. Era consciente de que una de las metas de Sasuke siempre había sido reconstruir su clan pero no quería quedarse embarazada por eso. Para ambos un hijo significaba un comienzo limpio una esperanza y estaban deseando ser padres pero por más que lo intentaban Sakura siempre se llevaba el mismo batacazo todos los meses.

-Sakura.

Sasuke se la encontró sentada con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos mientras sus hombros temblaban. Estaba llorando, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Sakura- dijo una vez más esperando a que ella levantara la vista.

-Estoy bien- dijo levantándose.

-¿Necesitas algo? – intuía lo que podía pasarle pero no sabía muy bien que decirle.

-Pásame un tampón de esa caja- dijo con tono cortante. – No me digas nada Sasuke, por favor.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa mirada de decepción en sus ojos. No soportaba ver a Sakura de esa manera. Derrotada y deprimida. Odiaba como se machaba a sí misma. En el pasado él le había causado dolor y hecho sentir como si fuera menos que nada. Desde el momento en que volvió se hizo la promesa de que jamás permitiría que ella volviera a sentirse de esa manera.

-Ey, mírame- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros- tú no tienes la culpa.

-Sasuke…

-No la tienes. Eres médico, sabes que estás sana, algunas parejas tardan más que otras. Mira Kakashi y Ayame han tenido a la niña después de intentarlo cuánto ¿Tres años?

-Te recuerdo que Hinata se quedó embarazada en su noche de bodas.

-Sí, del Kyubi. No sabemos cómo puede afectar eso al sistema reproductivo de Naruto. Aunque tampoco me imaginaba estar hablando del esperma de mi amigo a primera hora de la mañana- dijo Sasuke para quitarle hierro al asunto e intentar hacer sonreír a Sakura. Y casi lo consigue, casi.

-Por favor, Temari estaba de tres meses durante la guerra. Mira Sasuke se lo que intentas hacer pero por favor no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Me voy a trabajar.

Sakura se adelantó un paso para ir a prepararse pero Sasuke no le dejó. Se quedó plantado delante de ella y toco su frente con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha.

-Molestia.

Sakura suspiró y antes de irse le dijo.

-Y yo a ti Sasuke.

-No sé qué hacer- le dijo Sasuke a Kakashi mientras almorzaban en el Ichikaru. – llevamos tiempo intentándolo y Sakura cada vez se deprime más. Hace tiempo me prometí que no volvería a verla sufrir y estoy rompiendo esa promesa.

-No te preocupes tanto, Sasuke- dijo sujetando a la pequeña niña de dos años que se encontraba sentada en sus rodillas. – las cosas llegan cuando tienen que llegar.

-Eso es lo que le digo a ella pero no sirve de nada. Ya sabes cómo es, es capaz de todo con tal de hacerme feliz. Pero el caso es que yo solo soy feliz si ella también lo es. No voy a mentir y decir que me da igual tener un hijo o no pero lo que más me importa es ella. Siempre ha sido así después de todo. Ella es la única luz en mi oscuridad, fue la única que ha hecho retroceder al sello maldito, la única a la que no pude atravesar con mi katana- dijo con voz temblorosa al recordar ese momento por el que se culpaba todas las noches, cuando casi mata al amor de su vida cegado por el odio.

-Vaya Sasuke. En verdad has cambiado mucho estos últimos años. Parece ayer cuando eras un muchacho enfadado con el mundo que solo quería hacerse más fuerte. Me alegro de que reconozcas el lazo que ahora te ata a Sakura.

-Siempre hemos estado atados a ese lazo. Ambos. Llevamos años siendo amantes uno del otro desde antes de los exámenes chunnin. –dijo tocando distraídamente la manita de la niña, quien enseguida le echo los brazos al cuello para que el antiguo alumno de su padre la sostuviera.

-Lo sé, Sasuke. Entiendo que no soportes verla sufrir. Pero tienes que comprender que para Sakura es un asunto importante. Aunque si quieres mi opinión deberíais relajaros un poco. Pedid unos días en el trabajo e iros de vacaciones a unos baños termales, a la playa o a cualquier sitio. Lejos del estrés que tenéis acumulado y no tengáis relaciones pensando solo en sí tendrán fruto luego. Disfrutad los dos, hacedlo por gusto y ya veréis como todo será más fácil después. Créeme, a Ayame y a mí nos contó pero en cuanto dejamos de pensar en ello… bueno, tienes el resultado en tus brazos- sonrió.

-Si… puede que esa sea la solución- dijo mirando a la niña mientras ésta acariciaba el negro pelo de Sasuke con sus manitas.- es una buena idea ¿No crees, Rin?

Esa noche una gran tormenta caía sobre Konoha cuando Sakura llegó por fin a casa del trabajo. En el salón había un par de velas encendidas sobre la mesa y pétalos de rosa en el suelo.

Joder, Sasuke le había preparado una cena romántica. En cualquier otro momento aquel detalle le habría encantado y llenado de felicidad. Sin embargo no podía haberlo hecho en peor momento.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y la estrecharon contra un amplio y cálido pecho.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura. Se me ha ocurrido que hace mucho que ambos no tenemos unas vacaciones juntos. Podemos pedir unos días libres e irnos a la playa, por ejemplo. Así desconectaríamos de todo y nos relajaríamos. Solos tú y yo que te parece.

-Ino está embarazada.

Sasuke volvió a Sakura hasta que estuvo en frente suya y le habló con voz profunda y decidida.

-¡Basta! Sakura tú no eres ellas y esto no es una competición. Tendremos un bebé cuando lo tengamos cada uno tiene su ritmo.

-¡No puedo quedarme embarazada no lo entiendes!

-Sakura…

-Me hice unas pruebas esta mañana- dijo Sakura con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sentándose en el suelo desalentada.

-¿Qué dijeron esas pruebas?- dijo Sasuke rodeándola con los brazos.

-Al parecer he recibido demasiadas patadas en la tripa durante mucho tiempo. Tsunade me ha dicho que no es imposible que pueda quedarme embarazada pero si muy complicado. Hay más probabilidades de que nos toque la lotería que de que tengamos un hijo.

Sasuke soltó una maldición entre dientes mientras apretaba a Sakura más fuerte.

-Ya estoy harta- dijo con voz hueca. –estoy demasiado cansada para esto Sasuke.

-¿Sakura que estás diciendo?

-Tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que es sentirte siempre tan inservible. Desde la academia siempre he sido la más débil, la que siempre se quedaba atrás. La que menos técnicas desarrollaba, la kunoichi mas penosa. Pensé que lo había superado pero sigo siendo la misma. Y justo cuando pensé que era fuerte que por fin estaba a la altura, mi cuerpo me decepciona ¡Otra vez! Y yo ya no lo soporto- dijo rompiendo a llorar en los brazos de Sasuke.

-Escúchame. Tú no eres ni de lejos la más débil. De todos los del equipo 7 eres la única que posee un control de chakra perfecto. Por el amor de dios fuiste entrenada por una sannin y estuviste almacenando chakra tres años hasta que lo soltaste en la guerra. Tú nos ayudaste mucho a todos, a mí. ¿Te crees que cualquier otra tendría la fortaleza para esperar a un ninja renegado que solo la despreciaba durante años? ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti? Siempre estuviste ahí para mí incluso cuando yo estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo. A pesar de que todos decían que yo era un desertor y de que me pusieran en el libro del Bingo tú seguiste creyendo en mí y esperándome seguramente incluso con más fuerza que Naruto. Y lo sé porque cuando pusieron precio a mi cabeza tú fuiste a mi encuentro, estabas dispuesta a matarme para poner fin a la oscuridad. Incluso aunque eso te destruyera. Sakura, mírame. Me da igual si tenemos un hijo ahora, dentro de cinco años o nunca.

-Pero Sasuke… tú quieres renacer el clan Uchiha y yo…

-¡Que le den al maldito clan Uchiha! – dijo Sasuke haciendo que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran de par en par- ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría si no puedes tener hijos? No sé por quién me has tomado pero no haría eso ni loco. Escúchame bien Sakura, tú eres todo lo que necesito. Me sacaste de la oscuridad en la que estaba metido, sin ti yo no podría ni respirar. ¡Pero si apenas puedo salir una semana de misión sin llamarte al menos una docena de veces! Eres el amor de mi vida, y te quiero. Si te pasara algo tendrían que enterrarme contigo porque no lo soportaría.

-Sasuke….

-Ven aquí-dijo tumbándola encima de él.- ahora voy a hacerte el amor durante toda la noche y después tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones un par de semanas. ¿Entendido?

Por toda respuesta, Sakura unió los labios de ambos hasta quedarse sin aliento. Ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la habitación. La ropa se quedó desperdigada por el suelo en menos de dos segundos y Sasuke tumbó a Sakura debajo de él en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar. Empezó a besarle el cuello poco a poco deslizándose hacia abajo por sus pechos y su vientre mientras el único sonido era la agitada respiración de ella. Aquel maldito Sasuke Uchiha, sabía perfectamente que aquello la volvía loca y se aprovechaba de ello. Se detuvo un momento hasta llegar a la única parte de su cuerpo que permanecía tapada. Deslizó dos dedos por la goma de sus braguitas rosa pálido y se las quitó para después llevárselas a su recta y perfecta nariz.

-Me encanta como hueles- dijo con voz ronca haciendo que se sonrojase. – te has sonrojado… me encanta que cada vez que te toco o te tengo justo como ahora te sonrojes como la primera vez. Eso me hace querer hundirme dentro de ti hasta que te quedes afónica.

Sasuke se gachó entonces hasta la zona más sensible de su cuerpo y con la punta de la lengua procedió a rozar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que un gritito salió de la garganta de Sakura. Sintió como la traviesa lengua iba tocando sus puntos sensibles para después dejar paso a dos de sus dedos haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer y justo cuando iba a llegar al punto culminante, Sasuke paró.

-¿Pero… que?

-Oh, no Sakura. Quiero ver como llegas

Sasuke se incorporó y cogiendo a Sakura de la cintura la puso encima de él a horcajadas.

-¿Lista?- dijo tocándola comprobando si estaba lo suficientemente húmeda

-Siempre.

-¿Segura? No seas impaciente. Tú eres muy estrecha y sabes que odio hacerte daño.

Sasuke… hasta en esos momentos se preocupaba por ella. Siempre pendiente de cada gesto y detalle para que nunca en ninguna situación sufriera la más mínima molestia.

Con un gesto Sakura le indicó que podía continuar y Sasuke se introdujo en ella haciéndolos gemir a los dos. Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada vio que Sasuke había activado el sharingan y el rinnengan.

-¿Sasuke?

-Solo quiero grabarlo. Quiero recordarte así déjame sakura… móntame.

Empezaron moviéndose poco a poco con embestidas profundas y controladas pero el ambiente fue cambiando hasta que ambos estaban empapados en sudor y prácticamente afónicos mientras besaban cada milímetro de piel que encontraban y sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez hasta que finalmente Sakura cayó rendida en el pecho de Sasuke y este con un par de embestidas más, se derramó dentro de ella. Aquella noche apenas durmieron.

continuará...


End file.
